1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnetic tape recording and reproducing arrangement and more particularly, to a cassette tape reproduction control arrangement for use in a tape deck or the like.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Conventionally, in a tape deck or the like, it has been a common practice to effect various controls such as recording, reproduction, fast forwarding, rewinding, stopping, etc. mainly by a mechanical arrangement through manual operations. Since the tape deck of the above described type requires the manual control as stated above, not only the construction thereof is complicated, but efficiency in operation has been undesirably lowered, with the troublesome manual procedures being required.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved cassette tape reproduction control arrangement which is capable of automatically effecting various controls of a tape deck during reproduction of each cassette tape through employment of a control unit which may be realized by a micro-computer or the like so as to substantially eliminate troublesome procedures required for operations in the conventional arrangements of this kind.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a cassette tape reproduction control arrangement of the above described type which is simple in construction and highly reliable in functioning, and may be readily manufactured at low cost.